kesempatan kedua
by hun94
Summary: ga bisa bikin summary. hunhan fic, gs buat uke
1. Chapter 1

Kesempatan Kedua

Main cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

Rate:

T

Warning

Typo everywhere

Prolog

PLAK

Tamparan keras mengenai wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun. "APA KAU BODOH OH SEHUN" maki sang ayah Oh Yunho. "aku? Bodoh? Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai ayah mengataiku bodoh HAH?" ucapnya tak mau kalah. "memang apa lebihnya dia ayah? Apa ayah mengataiku bodoh dan menamparku karna dia?" tambahnya.

Tuan Oh hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penuturan sang anak. Apa salahnya hingga ia memiliki anak yang tak berperasaan seperti Oh Sehun itu. "terserah kau saja Oh Sehun, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu jangan pernah meminta bantuan padaku" ucap sang ayah lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. 'mianhe Sehun, jeongmal mianhe' batin sang ayah.

TBC/DEL?

Ini ff keduaku mohon kritik dan sarannya

Review juseyo….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kesempatan Kedua

Main cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

Rate:

T

Warning

Typo everywhere

"Sehunna, bangunlah sudah pagi" Teriak sang mama. "sebentar lagi ma, Sehun masih mengantuk" Ujarnya malas. Tunggu sebentar eomma? apa ibunya sudah pulang?

"waeyo Sehunnie?" mamanya bingung. "eomma sudah pulang? sejak kapan eomma pulang?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. "sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin sore, dan kemana kamu semalam huh? eomma tuh nungguin kamu sampai jam 12 tapi kamu g pulang-pulang, kemana aja heh?" tuntut sang mama /nah lo hun baru bangun tidur dah disembur kkkk/ "emm, itu ma, tau kan kalo sehun suka dance, jadi semalem sehun latihan dance dulu ma" jelasnya, dan itu jelas kebohongannya. "benaran? emang ada latihan dance terus pulang-pulang bajunya bau alkohol?" tuntut mamanya /lagi/ "hah sudahlah ma, aku mau mandi dulu, aku ada kelas pagi hari ini" jawabnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. "yasudah, segera mandi eomma tunggu diruang makan"

Setelah selesai makan, "eomma aku berangkat dulu ya" pamit nya "iya, nanti pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya, nanti ada acara makan malam dirumah" ucap mama. "baiklah, sekarang aku berangkat ya, bye~"

"hun, nanti pulang dari kampus kita ke club lagu yuk" ajak Jongin. "kaya nya gak bisa deh Jong, eomma ku pulang jadi yahhh gitu deh" pasrah sehun. Tidak sehun pungkiri bahwa setelah diajak Jongin ke club seminggu yang lalu, ia mulai menyukai tempat itu, apalagi di sana banyak cewek ya /ehem/ sexy. "udahlah Jong, aku mau ke kelas dulu bye~"

"ma aku pulang~" teriak sehun. "aigo anak eomma sudah pulang ne? gimana tadi kuliahnya? lancar?" tanya mama. "kuliahku lancar eomma ku sayang" jawabnya sambil mengecup pipi eomma nya. "oh iya hun, kamu capek gak? temenin eomma yuk" pinta eomma. "kemana?" "supermarket, mau belanja buat nanti malam" sehun hanya ber 'ohhhh' ria. "gimana? mau nggak?" jengkel sang eomma. "arraso, tapi sehun mau ganti baju dulu ya" dia berlalu.

#malamnya

"appa pulang~" teriak sang ayah " ssssttt jangan berisik, apa ini anaknya Heechul?" tanya Jaejong. "yups benar sekali chagiya~" jawab Yunho. "cha sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan kamu cantik ayo ikut ajum ani eomma biar ku tunjukkan kamarmu" perintah Jaejong.

"sehun, ayo turun makan malam, sudah ditunggu appa mu di bawah" teriak sang eomma. "arraso eomma"

"anyeong eomma, anyeong appa, ah hyung juga ada anyeong hyung" sapa sehun. "nah duduklah sehun ayo makan" Ajak Yifan. "Chagiya, dia belum turun?" tanya Yunho "sebentar coba aku panggil dulu" jawab Jaejong. 'dia? Siapa' batin Sehun dan Yifan.

"ayo kita turun, suami dan anak-anakku sudah menunggumu di bawah" ajak Jaejong. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Jaejong.

Saat tiba di ruang makan, semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis itu. Hanya Yunho yang tersenyum ke arah gadis otu. Sehun dan Yifan? mereka hanya terbengong, antara kaget adanya penghuni baru di rumah mereka dan mengagum gadis cantik yang sekarang di hadapan mereka.

"cha~, karena semua sudah berkumpul mari kita makan" ucap sang ayah menghilangkan keheningan. "APPA / APPA!" teriak Sehun dan Yifan bersamaan. "ada yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini?" tuntut Yifan. "nanti appa jelaskan sekarang ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Yunho.

Di ruang keluarga

"sekarang bisa appa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa gadis itu? mengapa ia bisa ada di sini?" tuntut Yifan. "calm down baby, appa akan jelaskan satu satu oke?" hanya diangguki oleh Sehun dan Yifan.

"jadi begini, apa kalian ingat tante Heechul?" tanya sang appa. "ya aku ingat" jawab Sehun datar. "aku juga ingat, memang apa hubungannya dengan ini, jangan berbelit appa lang intinya saja" protes Yifan. "Baiklah, gadis tadi itu anaknya tante Heechul" jawab Yunho. "hah, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun. "kemarin suami tante Heechul mengalami kecelakaan dan keadaannya lumayan parah, jadi sementara dia akan tinggal disini sampai suami tante Heechul baikan" jelas Yunho. "jadi appa harap kalian bisa bersikap baik dan akur dengan dia" tambah Yunho.

"oh iya, Sehunna mulai besok dia akan satu kampus dengan mu jadi mulai besok berangkatlah dengan dia" pinta Yunho. "appa, dari tadi appa hanya menyebut dia atau gadis itu, memang dia tidak punya nama?" itu Yifan yang bersuara. "ah iya appa lupa, namanya Baekhyun, dia seumuran denganmu Sehunna jadi appa harap kalian yang akur ya, dan Yifan jaga dia seperti kau menjaga Sehun arra?" terang sang appa. "hmm baiklah" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua namja itu.

Other side

Tok tok tok

"Baekhyun ini eomma, boleh eomma masuk?" Tanya Jaejong. "ne eomma silakan masuk" lirihnya. "apa yang uri Baekhyun lakukan hmm?" dengan penuh kelembutan Jaejong bertanya pada Baekhyun. "hanya menyiapkan keperluan untuk kuliah besok eomma" jawab Baekhyun. "eomma boleh Baekhyun bertanya?" Tanya nya pelan. "betanyalah sebanyak yang kau mau Baek" tutur Jaejong. "eomma, apa daddy akan baik-baik saja?" lirihnya. "semoga Baek, kita semua akan mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk daddy mu, sudah malam Baek segeralah tidur, selamat malam" ucap Jaejong lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun tak lupa ia megecup kening Baekhyun.

Setelah Jaejong keluar, Baekhyun mengambil foto keluarganya. Ia memandangi dengan seksama foto tersebut, hah betapa bahagia nya mereka dalam foto itu. 'semoga daddy akan baik-baik saja, tuhan tolong berilah kesembuhan pada daddy dan berilah kekuatan untuk kami agar bisa melewati semua ini – amin' gumamnya lalu menutup matanya untuk segera terlelap.

TBC

Gimana?

Jelekkah?

Mengecewakankah?

Maaf ya kalau jelek, author masih newbie.

Hun tau kalo Ini memang pendek, maaf yaaaaaa

Makasih buat yang udah ngefav, ngefollow n yang udah review

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gak sesuai ekspektasi readernimmm

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaaa

Kalo boleh hun minta reviewnya ya readernim

Big thanks to:

|Arifahohse|LisnaOhLu120|Juna Oh| Asmara Ara| Seravin 509| LSaber|Hunhan and yunjae shipper|


End file.
